Armored vehicles are threatened by improvised explosive devices (IEDs) designed to cause harm to the vehicle and its occupants. IEDs are typically one or more grouped artillery shells redeployed and detonated in an effort to inflict casualties. Harm from these devices typically comes in the form of high pressure blast energy and ballistic fragmentation in the following predominant ways: (1) rapid surface pressure and destructive hull deformation resulting in hull breach and direct occupant exposure to blast pressures and intense heat; (2) high velocity, hull and/or floor accelerations resulting in occupant incapacities; and (3) high velocity fragmentation passing through armor and impacting occupants.
Armor countermeasures typically consist of heavy metal plates placed between the threat and the vehicle in such a way as to resist hull breach and aggressive floor accelerations. These heavy metal plates also work in concert with layers of additional metal, ceramic, composite or plastic materials designed to prevent lethal high velocity artillery shell fragments from entering the vehicle. The heavy metal plates are typically mounted to the underside of the vehicle in a V-shape in an effort to take advantage of shape efficiency and deflection characteristics when presented with incoming pressure and fragmentation. Carrying heavy blast and fragment resistant hulls results in significant performance disadvantage to the vehicle in terms of reduced fuel economy, lost cargo capacity and increased transportation shipping costs.
The present device is an armored floor device, or blast floor, for a personnel cabin, using a combination of layered materials and having certain configurations to increase the distance from an outside threat at the vulnerable bottom centerline position to protect the occupants from blast energy and fragmentation. In addition, the intended device seeks to provide an improved blast and ballistic performance armored hull floor at significantly reduced weights.